Orgullo
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Y si, Kushina Uzumaki podía ser realmente orgullosa, tanto para ignorar a Minato y ayudar a Fugaku, tanto para simplemente negar sus sentimientos. Pero Minato se cansó, y haciendo a un lado a su amigo simplemente le sostuvo de las mejillas y la besó. /Para EyesGray-sama.


**Disclaimer: **applied

**Premio para el Segundo lugar en el concurso de Halloween del grupo "Irresistible Naranja"**

* * *

**Orgullo**

**.**

La misión finalmente había acabado, y todo había salido jodidamente bien, si, no habían estado en peligro de muerte más que una o dos veces, quizá tres si no hubiese estado tan alterada por esa estúpida princesa, pero fuera de eso todo había marchado bien, oh, sí, pensaba Kushina apretando los puños y dirigiendo una mirada envenenada al lugar donde un nervioso Minato intentaba por todos los medios corteses quitarse de encima a la joven y preciosa muchacha que tuvieron que proteger hasta hacer unas horas. La hija del señor feudal del fuego que no podía pestañear, mover las caderas o fingir una caída más para mostrar cuan falsa y odiosa era.

La pelirroja hervía de rabia mientras harta dio unos cuantos pasos en la dirección de esos dos bajo la aburrida mirada de Fugaku y la divertida de Mikoto. Con un solo movimiento despacho a la princesa hacia los brazos de su amoroso padre y después giró fulminando con la mirada al rubio de ojos azules.

Minato retrocedió un paso, nervioso.

— ¿Kushina? —preguntó temeroso mientras ella giraba de nuevo y sin escuchar los agradecimientos del señor feudal comenzó a retirarse con marcados pasos llenos de rabia.

Se puso la máscara ANBU y comenzó a correr sin esperarlos, rumiando su furia para no ponerse a gritar o hacer alguna locura. ¿Es que Minato no podía simplemente ignorar a esa princesa? ¿No podía decirle que le dejara en paz? Joder con él sus malditos modales que le impedían hacer algo que consideraba "incorrecto". Estaba segura que incluso el amargado de Fugaku hubiese dejado que la princesita se cayera al suelo para no sostenerla cuando fingía sus "accidentes", incluso ese idiota tenía más neuronas que su mejor amigo, sobre todo porque tenía una prometida a la que respetar que le valía más que la princesa del país del fuego. Con respecto a eso, aquello era lo único que podía respetar de Fugaku Uchiha, su lealtad a Mikoto, eso y su fuerza, porque en si seguía siendo un idiota.

Bufó mientras saltaba entre los arboles del bosque en el que se internaron. Atrás podía escuchar como Minato le llamaba con inseguridad, sabía que de desearlo su rubio amigo le hubiera dado alcance en un milisegundo, no por nada era el rayo amarillo de Konoha, pero tenía miedo, si, le tenía miedo, bueno más bien de su reacción y eso le produjo satisfacción. Más le valiera que no se acercara si no quería acabar con unos cuantos huesos rotos y le valía poco que fuera el ninja más poderoso. Lo molería a golpes.

¿Por qué?

Porque se le daba la gana y punto, porque no, no estaba ni remotamente celosa, ni un poquito, es más esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario…solo no le gustaba compartir lo suyo, y Minato era su amigo, solo de ella…bueno también del par de amargados, de Mikoto, de Hana, Hizashi…bueno ya, era amigo de casi toda la aldea, pero no por eso tenía que ser amigo de esa princesa mimada. ¡No señor!

¡Por supuesto que no!

Cuando acamparon por la noche ignoró a Minato completamente de nueva cuenta y fue a meterse a la tienda de Mikoto y Fugaku, echando al Uchiha fuera sin consideración.

— ¡Maldita bruja! —le alcanzó a escuchar mascullar antes de tirarle una manta en la cara para callarlo.

—Debes ser un poco sincera contigo misma. —Mikoto le dijo antes de dormir con una sonrisa divertida sin reprocharle su trato a su prometido.

— ¿Sincera? —repitió furiosa mientras pateaba su saco de dormir —. ¿Sincera en qué sentido, ´ttebane? Mikoto ¡No me ignores, ´ttebane!

Pero su pelinegra amiga no le respondió nada más.

¡Joder con su suerte!

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba y cerraba los ojos se imaginaba cada escena protagonizada entre esa maldita princesa y el imbécil que tenía por amigo, cada escena peor que la otra. Solo le daban arcadas de recordarlo. Cuando despertó, como no, tenía unas ojeras horribles y se moría por ir con Minato y gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero simplemente ignoró su impulso (un gran logro en palabras del Kyūbi) y salió de la tienda como un huracán para organizar todo.

Se pusieron en marcha nuevamente cuando el sol estaba en lo alto. Seguramente si seguían con el mismo ritmo llegarían para el atardecer a la aldea.

Hubo una que otra complicación, empezando por el humor de perros que se llevaba Kushina y terminando con una emboscada en la que Fugaku y Mikoto terminaron heridos.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, Minato se apresuró a llevar a la pelinegra al hospital dejando a los otros dos atrás. Mikoto era la que necesitaba más urgentemente ser atendida.

—Eres un inútil. —tachó Kushina con crueldad ayudando a que Fugaku apoyara su peso sobre ella.

Avanzaron lentamente.

—Y tú una bruja. —contestó el otro con acritud —. Si hubieras dejado de lado tu niñería nada de esto hubiera pasado.

— ¡No es mi culpa, ´ttebane!

— ¡Equipo, trabajo en equipo Uzumaki! —gritó el otro como pocas veces lo hacía —. Tal vez olvidaste los detalles mientras rumiabas tus celos.

— ¿Ce…? —la pelirroja lo miró con ira, como si no deseara nada más que estamparle un golpe, pero no lo soltó. Es más, afianzó su agarre para sostener todo el peso muerto del agotado pelinegro y siguió caminando hacia el hospital. — ¡No estoy celosa, ´ttebane!

—Te crees una gran celestina, hmp —bufó el otro recordando toda la tortura psicológica que pasó por parte de la Uzumaki cuando se le declaró a Mikoto. —pero eres pésima para arreglar tu desastrosa vida amorosa.

— ¡No pagues conmigo tu furia si no pudiste defender a Mikoto!

—Y tú no pagues conmigo tu furia si no puedes aclarar lo que sientes. —el Uchiha bufó para sí mismo —. No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo este tema.

—No puedo creer que digas más de dos palabras, ´ttebane. —dijo la pelirroja inflando las mejillas.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ambos, algo que no era exactamente poco común, luego de insultarse como perros y gatos tendían a callar para no pasar a los golpes o a las persecuciones. Kushina se mordió los labios y dio otros pasos tambaleantes por las desoladas calles, pensando mucho en lo que el amargado había dicho. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Estaba celosa?

_Debes ser un poco sincera contigo misma._

Las palabras de Mikoto también se repitieron en su mente instalando muchas dudas. Minato era su amigo, su mejor amigo, a quien quería y admiraba. No…no podía haber nada más allá de eso, existían muchas mujeres, un montón dentro de la aldea que lo adoraban, si realmente ella gustaba de él ¿Qué posibilidad tenía?

—_Ninguna, eso es claro —El Kyūbi contestó con una ancha sonrisa._

—_Cállate, chucho asqueroso._

—_Maldita humana._

—_Zorro inútil._

— ¿Kushina? ¿Me estás escuchando? —antes de que el Kyūbi pudiera responderle, la pelirroja pasó su atención de su discusión mental al ceño fruncido de Minato.

— ¿Uh? — ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Fugaku rodó los ojos, extasiado. Odiaba tener que ser testigo de alguna escenita entre esos dos, ya sea cuando se miraban con un fondo rosa para vomitar o cuando la Uzumaki quería matar a su amigo.

— ¿Mikoto? —preguntó para recordarles que seguía allí.

Minato pestañeó.

—Oh, Tsunade-sama ya le está atendiendo. Está bien.

El Uchiha se relajó automáticamente y tras eso arqueó las cejas a su compañero, como diciéndole que hiciera algo porque obviamente nadie soportaría mucho tiempo el humor que se estaba llevando la pelirroja. Minato sonrió nerviosamente en respuesta.

—Vamos, ve a descansar Kushina, yo llevaré a Fugaku. —Minato intentó ayudarle pero Kushina retrocedió con la barbilla en alto y los ojos ardiendo.

—No —el tono de su voz fue cortante. Vale, tal vez si estaba celosa. —. Yo lo llevaré.

—Kushina…—intentó disuadir el rubio con un suspiro.

— ¡Yo puedo, ´ttebane! —gruñó ella furiosa —. ¿Por qué mejor no vas tú a descansar y recordar todos los momentos felices que pasaste con esa estúpida princesa?

Por toda respuesta Fugaku y Minato alzaron las cejas. Kushina enrojeció al comprender que se había dejado al descubierto. Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de los labios de Minato.

—No necesito tu ayuda. —repitió entre dientes con las mejillas encendidas —. Vamos, Fugaku.

El pelinegro se dejó llevar resignado, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía para que alguien se apiadara de su alma. Seguramente ninguna con el carácter tranquilo y más dócil de Minato.

—Kushina, tenemos que hablar. —Minato entonces dijo en tono casual sin moverse de su sitio, dándole la espalda pues la pelirroja se había apresurado a seguir.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ´ttebane. —masculló sonrojada. —. Déjame en paz.

El rubio pasó las manos por su cabello, despeinándose y sonrió de medio lado. Kushina era bastante fuerte y testaruda y tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios, cosas que aunque hacían huir a la mayoría de hombres a él irremediablemente la atraían. Cosas que amaba de su pelirroja, cosas que adoraba y que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar ni por la mayor belleza del mundo.

Kushina le gustaba y mucho. Así como era, así de testaruda y orgullosa.

Porque si, Kushina Uzumaki podía ser realmente orgullosa, tanto para ignorarlo y ayudar a Fugaku, tanto para simplemente negar sus sentimientos aunque eran correspondidos. Pero Minato se cansó, podía esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, pero era claro que Kushina no lo iba a dejar fácil así que haciendo a un lado a su amigo simplemente le sostuvo de las mejillas y la besó.

La sorpresa pasó a la confusión y después a la pura vergüenza en Kushina, aunque al final Minato ganó y ella se dejó llevar.

Fugaku medio tambaleante a un lado rodó los ojos nuevamente, sonrió apenas después y cojeó en dirección al hospital a dar las buenas nuevas. Quizá ahora que Minato había dado el paso definitivo Kushina dejara de ser tan gruñona.

Que Kami los escuchara.

.

* * *

_Tantán. :D_

_Aquí está el premio para el segundo lugar del concurso pasado de Halloween, para EyesGray-sama, de verdad disculpa toda la demora._

_Espero te guste._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
